Danger to Another Stranger
by deannaG
Summary: A man tries to abduct Mikey. A really bad idea. Rune AU Redefined Series part 24.


I wasn't planning on a Mikey "sequel" but chatting with **Malecfan27** got a seed planted in my brain (again). Agnus is jealous that I have another muse. :D

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey sits on a bench outside his school, swinging his legs, and watching Daddy as he and Miss Cora talk. Daddy is telling her that they are going to Disney World next week. Poppa says Daddy works too hard and needs a vacation. Maxine is on Spring Break so it works out perfectly.

Mikey giggles as he remembers Maxine telling him that Disney World has a huge shark exhibit. There's even a pretend shark named Bruce, to take pictures with. Mikey can't wait to see Bruce but he better not bite Mikey. And Bruce better not hurt Daddy, Poppa and Maxine or else.

Mikey watches the other children walk past him as they leave school. He likes Miss Cora and the children in his class. But he likes sharks more.

Mikey's eyes sparkle as he looks at Daddy. There is nothing he loves more than his family.

Especially his Daddy.

Mikey is taken from his thoughts, of family and sharks, by a hand gripping his left wrist. He turns and glares at the man sitting on the bench beside him.

Mikey tries to pull his wrist from the stranger's grasp, "Let go."

The man stands, "You are coming with me."

"No."

The man nods towards Alec and Cora, "Yes, or I will hurt him."

Mikey's eyes narrow as he brings magic to the fingertips of his right hand, "Hurt Daddy?"

"Not only will I hurt him, but I'll kill him if you don't come with me."

Mikey slams his hand against the man's chest, "Nobody hurts Daddy."

The man screams as his body starts to shake. He loses his grip on Mikey's wrist as he falls to the ground, landing on his back. Mikey calmly watches the man convulse until he hears Alec call his name. Teachers run over to help the man as Mikey jumps off the bench and goes to his father. Miss Cora passes Mikey as she also runs to the man's aid.

Alec picks his son up. Mikey rests his head on his father's shoulder and traces his deflect/block rune with a finger. Alec asks, "What happened?"

Mikey kisses his father's cheek, "Bad man gonna hurt Daddy, so I hurt bad man."

Alec raises an eyebrow as an ambulance drives up to the school and paramedics run to the man, "Why was he going to hurt me?"

Mikey puts his head back on Alec's shoulder, "He wanted me to go with him and I told him 'no'."

"Oh." Alec walks past the crowd gathered around the man and leaves the school grounds. He walks down the street to the subway station and goes down the stairs. He glances at his son, Mikey has a smile on his face and seems to be sleeping. Alec smiles as he pays his fare and waits for a train.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still holding a sleeping Mikey, Alec gets off the train, goes up the stairs and starts walking down the street towards their building. He glances at Mikey. His son's eyes are open and slowly looking around.

Alec smiles, "Have a nice nap, raspberry?"

Mikey giggles as he hugs his father tight, "Yes, Daddy."

"How about you walk the rest of the way home?"

"Okay."

Alec puts Mikey on his feet. His son holds his hand as they walk. After a while, Alec glances at his son, "So Mikey, how do you feel about hurting that man?"

Mikey looks up at his father, "Feel, Daddy?"

"Yes, do you feel sad about hurting him?"

Mikey shakes his head, "Not feel sad about bad man who was going to hurt my Daddy."

"Oh, okay. But you said he wanted to take you away."

"Uh huh."

"And what did you do?"

"I told the bad man, 'no'. Then the bad man said he was going to hurt you that's when I hurt the bad man."

"I see."

Mikey nods, "Nobody hurts my Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Yeah, I get that."

Mikey giggles, "I love my Daddy."

Alec laughs as they stop at the corner, "I love my raspberry." He picks his son up and kisses Mikey's forehead. Mikey wraps his arms around his father's neck. Alec holds Mikey tight as he crosses the street. He puts Mikey back on his feet and they hold hands as they continue home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk into the loft. Mikey runs over to Magnus, as his glamour disappears, "Hello Poppa."

Magnus picks his son up and kisses him, "Hello, Mikey. How was school?"

Alec glances at the television and groans as he sees Mikey's school on the news.

Mikey giggles, "School was awesome, Poppa."

Magnus' response is cut off by the opening of a portal. Maxine walks into the loft. Mikey squeals his sister's name as Magnus puts him on his feet. Mikey runs over to Maxine. She drops her bookbag on the floor then picks him up.

Alec laughs as he watches his children, "You would think they haven't seen each other in days."

Maxine holds Mikey tight and pouts at their father, "Really, Daddy? You come home from work and you and Poppa kiss forever."

Magnus smiles, "And?"

Maxine grins, "I'm not complaining, just saying."

Alec laughs, "Duly noted."

Mikey rests his head on his sister's shoulder, "Nap time."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Nap? You took a nap on the train."

Maxine puts Mikey on his feet and he goes over to Alec. He puts his hands on his hips and looks up at his father, "So?"

"So, you had your nap for today, young man."

Mikey shakes his head, "Uh huh, Daddy."

"Oh yes, raspberry."

"Oh no, Daddy." Maxine yawns as she picks her bookbag up. Mikey points at her, as he looks at Alec, "See, Maxine tired."

Alec nods, "Maxine can take a nap, not you."

Maxine giggles as she walks to her room.

Mikey puts his hand back on his hip, "Why?"

"Because I'm the Daddy, that's _why_."

Mikey wrinkles his nose then walks over to a laughing Magnus. He smiles at his father, "Poppa?"

Magnus clears his throat, "Yes, Mikey?"

"Can I take a nap with Maxine?"

Magnus nods, "Of course, raspberry."

"Thank you, Poppa." He walks over to Alec and smiles at his father.

Alec eyes his son, "Now what?"

"Pick up."

Magnus laughs as he walks into the kitchen, "No matter what, he always goes to his Daddy for love."

Maxine leans against her bedroom door and giggles, "Poor Poppa."

Alec sniffs, "You went over my head to Poppa and expect me to pick you up?"

Mikey giggles, "Uh huh."

"And why would I do that?"

"Mikey love Daddy."

Alec smiles as he picks his son up, "And Daddy loves Mikey." He kisses Mikey's forehead as his son holds him tight.

Maxine giggles as she walks over to her father and brother. She wraps her arms around them, "Me too." She smiles at Magnus, "Poppa?"

Magnus laughs as he walks over. He kisses Maxine's forehead then holds Alec and Maxine, "Me three."

Mikey giggles, "Nap time."

Maxine giggles as she takes him from Alec's arms, "Yes before Poppa changes his mind." She carries a waving Mikey to her bedroom.

Magnus smiles, "I just realized that somebody didn't greet me with a kiss when he got home." He kisses Alec.

Alec holds him around the waist, "That will not do." They kiss until they hear giggling. Maxine is standing by her door. She and Mikey are watching their fathers with big grins on their faces. Alec sniffs, "I thought you were tired."

Mikey giggles, "Kissing fathers."

"Go take your nap."

Maxine giggles, "Yes, sir." She carries a giggling Mikey into her room.

Magnus glances at Alec, "So what happened at Mikey's school?"

Alec sighs, "What are the mundanes saying happened?"

Magnus walks over to the bar and makes a martini, "That a man had a seizure."

Alec sits on the sofa, "Did he die?"

Magnus nods as he walks to the sofa and sits next to him, "Yes, his heart stopped on the way to the hospital and they weren't able to revive him."

Alec leans his head against the back of the sofa and sighs, "By the angel."

"Now what really happened to him?"

Alec glances at Maxine's bedroom, "Mikey."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Why would Mikey kill a random mundane?"

"From what he said, the mundane wanted to abduct him."

Magnus nods as he drinks his martini, "Mikey was defending himself, good."

Alec shakes his head, "No he was defending me. The mundane made the mistake of threatening me and _**that **_is when Mikey, in his own words, 'hurt the bad man'."

Magnus nods, "Not even surprised by that."

"But Magnus..."

Magnus shakes his head, "Alexander, I love you but there is no 'but' about this. Mikey knows the difference between right and wrong. To him, anybody threatening to hurt you is wrong and he will get rid of the threat. No ifs, ands or buts about it. When I first became your Protector, my biggest fear, was wondering if there would ever come a time where I would have to choice between keeping you or somebody else I loved, safe. The only other person I would protect with my life at the time, was Catarina."

Alec smiles, "She loves me."

Magnus nods, "Not only that, but she told me a long time ago, that if I ever hurt you, she would kick my ass."

Alec nods, "I can see her saying that."

"As it turned out, I never had that choice to make. And our children not only can take care of themselves, but can easily take care of any threat to you."

Alec takes a deep breath, "But what about Mikey's moral compass?"

Magnus laughs, "He's only five, Alexander, he doesn't have a moral compass. Nevertheless, like I said, 'wrong' to him is somebody being foolish enough to believe they can harm you."

"I guess you're right. But he was so matter of fact about it."

Magnus nods, "I remember walking into that room and seeing the dead bodies on the floor. Mikey was sitting there, your head resting on his lap, calmly looking at me, his hand raised ready to defend you. We may never know what Mistress told him, to get him to your side, but even before you spoke one word to him, he not only was ready to kill for you but easily **did **kill to protect you."

"I know I sound like a broken record, but he's only five, Magnus."

Magnus kisses him, "I know. Emil taught him well. But Emil was a fool not to give a little boy the affection he needed. By treating Mikey as a weapon, he never had a chance against Mistress. She got Mikey away from that monster before he could damage Mikey beyond repair.

Alec nods, "That she did."

"In time, Mikey will become interested in doing other things with his magic besides kill those that threaten his Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Like portals?"

"Exactly. Right now, he has no need to get somewhere on his own, but eventually he will want or need to get to you in a hurry and he will."

"To me, Magnus?"

"I'd bet money on it. Maxine and Max's first portals went to their Daddy, Mikey's will as well."

Alec smiles, "You really have lost your position as my Protector."

Magnus laughs as he leans over and kisses Alec, "As I said before, I like my promotion to 'husband', Mikey is more than welcome to my former position."

"Only _**like**_ the promotion?"

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's, "Later on, I'll show you how much I 'like' the promotion. But for now, the roast needs a couple more hours to cook, how about we keep our children company?"

Alec smiles as he stands holding Magnus' hand, "Let's."

Magnus stands and they walk hand in hand to Maxine's bedroom. Magnus and Alec stand by the door and smile. Mikey is curled against his sister's side as they hold each other.

Magnus kisses Alec's cheek, "Thank you."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For allowing me to have a family after all these years."

Alec kisses Magnus, "You're welcome."

Magnus smiles as they walk to the bed. Magnus lays behind Mikey, as Alec lays behind Maxine. They reach across and hold hands after they get comfortable.

Magnus smiles as he feels the familiar sense of power, filling the room whenever Mikey senses Alec nearby. Even in his sleep, nobody is going to harm his Daddy. Magnus kisses Mikey's cheek as he smiles at Alec.

Alec smiles back at him as he rests his head against Maxine's on the pillow.

Magnus and Alec fall asleep.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have my next **Max Grows Up in the Rune Series **fanfic in mind. Spoiler: it's a prequel to **Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series**.

I know I said I was getting back to **The Winchesters and the Lightwood-Banes, take two**, but I get easily distracted by other ideas. I also need to work on **When Worlds Explode**. The 'good' news is that I pretty much know how they end, I just need to get down to finishing them up.


End file.
